Because I Luv you so
by celest4
Summary: Bulma couldn't believe it! the most feared Saiyan is living under her roof! She swore to hate him with everything she had, but like all love stories, she can't live w him! VegBul
1. Goku's Arrangement

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own DBZ sobs (this is a Vegeta/Bulma fanfic so if you don't lke weird romance plots I suggest you LEAVE!

**_Because I luv you so...._**

* * *

Arrangements with Goku....

* * *

Bulma Briefs couldn't believe it!!! Why does this have to happen to her?!? 'Baka Goku!!' she thought She couldn't believe he let him talk her into this! He must be really crazy! She sighed and remembered:

_begin flashback_

_"Oh come on Bulma!" begged Goku._

_"No!"_

_"Please?!?"_

_"No!"_

_" Pretty Please Bulma"?_

_"Goku, how many times do I have to say this to you? I am NOT gonna let a deranged man trying to kill the world stay at my house! No matter how hard you beg Goku, I'm not gonna do this for you. You're on your own here Pal! I might've done many things for you in the past Goku, but this is where I draw the line!, screamed a furios Bulma" Besides are you crazy?_

_"Maybe....." _

_Bulma grinned at this. She always loved her best friends weird sense of humor._

_"Aw, come on Bulma!! You're the sweetest, smartest and kindest person out of all of us! If anyone can put up with him you can! besides, you probably know what'll happen if I let Vegeta stay at my place. 1) Chichi will declare World War III 2) He's probably gonna challenge me and destroy the world in the process and 3) most importantly.....he might hog all the food!!" If there's anyone who can put up with that guy it's you...Besides you're the sweetest, smartest....."_

_"Okay Goku!!! just shut up! Please! I know I'm all that plus more ;).... so you're probably right...I could probably put up with him the most out of all of you guys...."_

_"EXACTLY!!! So you'll do it?"_

_Bulma sighed and said," Okay Goku, I'm only doing this for you! But if he tries anything....you know....I swear I'm gonna personally kill you myself!!"_

_"Okay Bulma!! Sheesh.... Oh one more thing, if you can have any good impact on him, that would be great! You know, soften him up be friendly....that kind of stuff"_

_"Yea Yea.... I got you (yea right). NOW, can you please move him to the guest room upstairs before he wakes and before I change my mind?_

_"Sure thing Bulma! Anything you say"_

_"Darn Right Mister!! Goku, after this, you SOOOOO Owe me big time!"_

_End flashback_

'So that's how Vegeta came to live under the same roof with me...Baka Goku he so owes me!'

Bulma was staring at the slightly bruised and cut face of the Saiyan Prince. 'Oh great' she thought, 'How can I probably survive this? here I am, just an ordinary woman one minute and the next, harboring a murderer...._Just Great!_

"Well, I gotta keep my word for Goku...once Vegeta gains all his strenght back and fights and gets defeated by Goku...he's outta here!" So Until then, I have to keep my head high and...." _Oh what's the use? He's probably gonna kill me once he wakes up. Well, I guess I better get back to the lab and see those test results._ Right when Bulma was about to leave, Vegeta suddenly opens his eyes and says rather forcefully, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?" 

* * *

uh oh!!! please Review!!:) Hugs!! ( oh this is my first fanfic so gimme some credit and besides it's like 11:00 at night) ;) hugs 


	2. First Chat

Chapter 2 up!! This isn't a very good chapter but I just had to get it out of the way!! Thanks to all my wonderful fans out there! hugs

* * *

I do not own DBZ....if I did i would have achieve the greatest fame and fortunes right now....

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" screamed a very pissed off Vegeta.

' Uh oh' thought Bulma. Yep, she was gonna die....She quickly said her prayers and waited for the worse.

But the death blast didn't come.

In its place was STILL a pissed off Vegeta. "Okay woman, I asked nicely, WHERE THE HELL AM I? If you do not answer, I WILL be forced to kill you" smirked Vegeta.

"Ummm....you're in my house. In Cap..Cap...Capsule Corp...In Earth... You were ummm...umm...kinda hurt so I...I... brought you in tried to hel...help you" stuttered a very frightened Bulma.

"Woman, that is the stupidest thing I've heard of in my life! You try to help me? I am a Great and Legendary Saiyan Prince. A Strong Prince like me do NOT need any help, especially if it's coming from a weakling earthling like you and a woman at that"

_Kami, did this guy have a huge ego or what?_

"Excuse Me?!?" man was Bulma mad "Hey Mister! Lemme tell you something, I AM not weak! If I'm so weak then how come I'm the one up and about. SO this is what I get for helping the most egotistical _(AN:did I spell that right)_ maniac in the world! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Goku....that Baka!!"

"Goku who the hell is Goku? You mean Kakarot....?!?"

"Hey! Don't interuppt me while I'm speaking to you! How rude! Like I was saying, here I am actually trying to help you and you rank on me?!? Why you little.....Well if you don't want my help from a weak woman, the only person in the world who would even consider helping you, why don't you just leave or blast me or something...."

Uh oh, that didn't come out right. She should have said the blast me part.... _Oh crap!!_

"he he, for once you're starting to make sense woman! Now give me a GOOD reason why I shouldn't blast you to the next world right now" smirked Vegeta, who was holding some small ki blast in his hand. Although small, that blast could kill quite a few people....

_Oh crap, what was Bulma supposed to do now?_

* * *

Please Review!!:) 


	3. The Deal

_Oh crap, what was Bulma supposed to do now? _She probably was gonna die. Her and her stupid mouth. Maybe she could beg? Nah! Bulma Briefs would NEVER beg., especially from an egotistical man like him. She did what she usually did best in situations like these. She tried to outwit the fool. Maybe she could bargain….An idea suddenly popped in her head.

" Hey stop that!! What do you think you're trying to do?" Bulma tried to stay strong and act tough. " Are you crazy!?!? Do you know that if you blow me up, you'll blow up the only person who might have a chance of helping you beat Goku…er…Kakarott. Not to mention the only person able to create the greatest training room in the…._Whoops!! Did that just slip from my mouth_?"

Bulma knew she had him. When it comes to defeating Goku, he'll have his ears wide open and him in the palm of her hand.

Vegeta could not believe it. Did this woman just say she could create something that can help destroy Kakarott? Surely he must not heard properly, but then again, that woman had that look on her face…..yep, no doubt about it. She _did_ say those things. Vegeta began to think (uh oh!!) and slowly put the ki energy dow.

"Woman, how about I make you a deal?"

Bulma smiled inside. Yep, she ad him know.

"I will let you live on one condition. I want you to make that training room you're bragging to me about. If not, well let's suggest- Oh wait, have you heard of Planet Rhazhook? There are man eating monsters on that planet. I don't suppose you want a tour of the place now would you?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma whose eyes turned as big as saucers.

"So, do we have a deal or not woman? You know, those monsters are ALWAYS hungry" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma gulped and nodded her head.

"Good. Oh and by the way, I expect it done within 3 weeks."

"WHAT?!?! 3 weeks? Are you mad? I'll never get anything else done!"

"3 weeks woman or you're good as dead!"

"Fine!! A month!'

"A month?!? 3 weeks is my deadline!"

"I won't have it done in 3 weeks! I can probably get it to you in a month. Now do you want to beat Goku or not?"

"Fine a month!!" Vegeta moved closer.

And Closer

That their faces were almost touching.

In a menacing whisper, Vegeta said, " Remember woman, a month. Or I can promise you, by the time I'm through with you, you'd wish you were dead."

Vegeta knew he'd scared her. She looked deathly pale.

"Yes, a month. It'll be done, I promise."

"It'd better." With that Vegeta walked off leaving Bulma to sink with her back on the door,

His threats scared her, but what REALLY scared her was the way he did it. He was _so_ close. Their faces were almost touching. _EWW!!!_ She thought. She was _this_ close to practically kissing the guy!

Bulma felt a sense of dread come over her. She knew, something wrong was bound to happen within the month.

_Oh Kami!!! What had she gotten herself into?_


End file.
